TomSturridgeCaseyFic
by EmilieLDA
Summary: - Aucun rapport avec twilight- Casey une jeune fille londonienne est chamboulépar de l'arogant Tom Sturridge, Tomberat-elle amoureuse de lui? -sorry je suis incapable de faire les résumé mais venez lire
1. Introduction

Je n'avais pas spécialement planifié de tomber amoureuse de lui, Oh sa non.

Mais ces yeux d'un bleu sauvage m'avaient envouté sans parler de sa voix sensuelle.

Il avait le style typique d'un anglais Rebelle ce qui au fond me faisait craquer.

Sans vraiment vouloirs en parlé, il m'avait toujours excité malgré sa réputation fondé de coureur de jupons ce qui me dégoute toujours.

Suis-je tombé amoureuse de lui ou ce n'est qu'un pur fantasme ?

Le mystère ce poursuit dans le chapitre !

Vien lire, i'm sure you'll fall in love with this story Well I Hope


	2. Some News

Hello everyone ^^

Et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je tien juste à vous informer que cette fiction est désormais co-écrite avec Ma-Hope alors j'espère que vous allez apprécier d'avantage. Et aussi vous dire que le la fréquence des post ne seras pas régulier puisque nous sommes toutes les 2 étudiante et que nous n'avons pas toujours le temps d'écrire !

Bisous !

Émilie et Ma'


	3. Hapiness cannot be pursued

_Les écouteurs sur les oreilles, Kings of leon en fond sonore, je regardais les gens passer devant la fenêtre de ma chambre._

_Tout ce que j'étais en mesure de faire c'était regarder et penser à ma vie merdique et routinière. J'ne fais jamais rien de très excitant, sauf bien sûr sortir en boite avec Alex, mon cousin. Tous les matins je me levais, me lavais, brossais mes cheveux, me maquillait, enfilait mon uniforme et me rendais à l'école._

_Au moins je n'avais pas à marcher, j'avais ma voiture. Après trois ans d'économies j'avais enfin réussi à me l'offrir. Ce n'est pas le luxe mais ça m'allait !_

_Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis, j'étais plutôt du genre solitaire, mais il y a une fille avec qui je trainais parfois, elle s'appelait Nikki, elle était plutôt sympa! Elle était nouvelle alors on n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se connaître. _

_Je me levai, enfila un pyjama et sauta au lit. Malgré l'heure tardive je n'étais pas vraiment fatiguer, alors je pris un livre et commença ma lecture._

_[…] _

_- Bip, Bip, Bip._

_- AHHHH ! Foutu cadran ! _

_Toc, Toc, Toc _

_- Casey, réveille toi tu as de l'école. Me cria ma mère derrière la porte._

_Ce n'était même pas la peine de répondre, je savais qu'elle m'avait entendu crier ! _

_Je me levai et commença ma routine du matin. Une fois ma douche prise, j'enfilai mes sous-vêtements. Ma jupe (que j'ai raccourcie xD), ma chemise blanche, ma petite veste en Cotton noire et mes converses. Croyez-moi je n'avais rien à voir avec les petites filles parfaites de Londres : J'écoutais du rock, je fumais je sortais danser dans les clubs malgré que je n'avais que 17 ans et j'arrivais toujours en retard en cours. La seule raison pour laquelle ma mère me supportais c'est parce que j'avais de bonnes notes._

_Avant de sortir de ma chambre je m'observai dans le miroir, mes yeux bleus étaient maquillés de noir, mes longs cheveux brun-roux tombaient sur mes épaules et ma jupe m'arrivait à mi-cuisses. _

_-Parfait ! _

_Je descendis les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine._

_Je n'avais pas vraiment faim ce matin, alors je ne pris qu'une pomme et regarda l'heure…_

_-Merde, encore en retard ! M'écriai-je _

_Je sortis de la maison en courant pour ensuite m'installer au volant de ma voiture, la radio diffusait une chanson de The Who et montai le son car c'était un de mes groupes préféré. _

_[…] _

_Finalement je n'étais pas arrivé en retard, pour une fois! Je fermai la radio, pris mon sac et sortit de ma voiture. _

_Je marchais en direction de l'école, quand j'entendis quelqu'un crié mon nom, alors je me retournai._

_- Hey Casey attend moi !_

_C'était Nikki. _

_-Évidement idiote qui veux-tu que ça soit ? Me dit une petite voie_

_« Rwaa Ta gueule maudite voie ! »_

_Je m'arrêtai et l'attendis._

_Nikki était plutôt petite et complètement le contraire de moi. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, et moi brun. Elle portait toujours des souliers ballerines mais moi j'étais plus du genre converses. Elle écoutait de la musique pop et moi du rock. Son genre de mec….Hé ben c'est tous les mecs, moi il y avait personne qui m'intéressait dans ce foutu lycée._

_Bref, nous étions très différentes mais je l'aimais bien. Elle etait souriante, marrante et pas du tout superficielle ce qui m'allait très bien._

_-Alors ça va ? me demanda-t-elle _

_-Super et toi ? Lui dis-je _

_-Bof, j'ai un petit down c'est temps-ci, je m'ennuis de mes copains._

_-Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi je m'ennuis, alors ce soir ont sort en boite. Mon cousin va pouvoir nous faire rentrer dans une boite de Barnes et vue qu'on est vendredi tu dormiras chez moi ! _

_-Ahhh super ! cria-t-elle _

_Je ris _

_-D'acc' alors je vais venir te chercher vers 20h et on va pouvoir se préparer chez moi ça te va ? _

_-A-B-S-O-L-U-M-E-N-T ! _

_[…] _

_C'était l'heure du déjeuner et j'étais assise à une table seule._

_ Les écouteurs sur les oreilles qui jouait Dead End Justice du groupe The Runaways._

_Je levai la tête, âpres avoir entendue des lycéens s'asseoir à la table juste à côté de moi._

_C'était Sturridge et Pattinson. Rectification : deux idiots. Tom Sturridge était un coureur de première, il draguait tous ce qui avait des seins. Je le trouvais totalement con, mais tout de même super sexy !_

_« Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes Casey il est super vulgaire, dragueur et chiant ! Ouais c'est ça ta pas le droit de le trouver sexy. Me dis-je »_

_Robert Pattinson, son copain, Plutôt sympa comme mec et pas aussi chiant que Sturridge. Il était même plutôt mignon. Lui et Nikki N'arrêtaient pas se jeter des regards depuis quelques jours. Je devrais peut-être lui demander son avis sur lui sa pourrait être marrant._

_Je me levai, pris mon plateau et sortie de la cafétéria. Je détestais tellement ce mec que j'étais incapable de rester près de lui. Hé oui même si il est sexy !_

_ […]_

_J'étais en cours de math et je détestais ça ! Le prof était colérique, la matière ennuyante et les élèves étaient tout simplement bruyant. En plus le gars à ma gauche était trop étrange._

_Il n'arrêtait pas de marmonner des trucs et de dessiner des femmes nues…. Haha comme si il en avait déjà vue une ! Le mec à ma droite était Pattinson et son fidele acolyte Sturridge juste à côté de lui. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de papoter, de vraies femmes ! _

_-Casey ! M'interpella M. Dawn_

_-He….Oui monsieur ? _

_-Venez donc nous monter vos talents en mathématique en ressoudant cette équation au tableau dit-il d'un ton ironique._

_ Hé merde ! C'était définitif : je détestais de prof. Sale enmerdeur ! _

_-D'accord dis-je d'un ton sans assurance_

_Je me levai, me dirigea vers le tableau et pris la craie que me tendait M. Dawn._

_Dos à la classe, je commençai à résoudre l'équation._

_-Ouais beau cul miss McPherson ! _

_Devinez à qui appartenait cette voie. _

_-Ta gueule Sturridge ! Dis-je _

_-Ouhhh Elle est sauvage en plus ! J'adore _

_-Putain tu…_

_-D'accord on se calme mademoiselle et Sturridge veillez-vous taire ou vous sortez de ma classe. Nous dit le prof._

_Putain ce qu'il m'énervait lui ! _

_Je posai la crie et m'assis à mon bureau. Si je ne me calmais pas je risquai de lui sauter à la gorge à cet enfoiré. Alors je pris de grandes inspirations et pensas a autres choses qu'à lui._

_La cloche sonna._

_Je levai, pris mon cartable et me dirigea vers la sortie._

_-Hey ma belle pourquoi tu pars aussi vite ? me dit Tom._

_Je me retournai._

_-Toi tu m'adresse plus la parole compris !_

_-Wow ! Born To Be Wild. __Rétorqua-t-il _

_-Ouais exactement ! Maintenant laisse-moi !_

_Je continuai mon chemin dans le couloir quand j'entendis robert parlé à tom. _

_-Hé ben tu te l'es fait dire cette fois-ci _

_-Toi, tais-toi. Dit tom _

_Rob rit en sortant dehors._

_Sûrement pour aller fumer. Me dis-je_

_Je crois bien que je vais y aller moi aussi pour décompresser. Il ne me restait plus que une heure et quart de cours et j'aurais fini ! _

_Enfin ! _


	4. Faith is Power, Knowledge is Potential

J'étais dans la voiture. Je venais juste d'aller chercher Nikki et on se rendait chez moi pour se préparer.

-Alex va venir nous chercher vers 22h30, lui dis-je.

-D'accord! J'ai trop hâte de le rencontrer, il est sexy ? S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

-Hé ben pour moi non, c'est mon cousin mais pour toi je n'en sais rien ! Dis-je en lui souriant.

-Humm ... dit-elle rêveuse.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Je me garai devant l'entrée et arrêtai la voiture.

-Wooow jolie maison, dit Nikki.

-Hum...merci, dis-je sans grande conviction.

En fait, c'était la maison de mon horrible beau-père. Je détestais ce mec plein de fric ! Toujours en train de se vanter, à ses yeux et à ceux de ma mère il était super, l'homme parfait mais aux miens, c'est un vrai enfoiré! Il croyait qu'il pourrait me manipuler pour devenir parfaite comme ma petite sœur Jade, mais hé ce n'est pas mon père hein ! Je n'avais pas de père ...

Je débarrai la porte et fit entrer Nikki dans la cuisine. C'était une maison assez grande luxueuse avec 2 étages, 4 chambres et 4 salles de bain.

-Il y a personne chez toi ? demanda Nikki.

-Nope ! Ma mère, ma sœur et son copain sont au cinéma. Quant à mon grand-frère, Zach, il est à l'université, il ne rentre que demain après-midi, répondis-je nonchalamment.

-J'ignorais que t'avais un frère et une sœur!

-En fait Jade est ma demi-sœur, c'est la fille de ma mère et son copain. Mais par contre Zach, c'est mon vrai frère. Il habite près de l'université, c'est plus proche pour lui et il ne vient à la maison qu'un week-end sur deux.

-D'accord! Et ton père ?

-Il n'est pas là, dis-je un peu trop sèchement.

Je m'en voulais de lui répondre ainsi mais je haïssais parler de lui, ça me faisait toujours pleurer.

-Alors ... Hum. .. On va en haut ? Demandais-je d'un ton plus enthousiasme.

-Ouais d'accord, approuva-t-elle avec contentement, oubliant l'épisode précèdent.  
Nous montâmes à l'étage pour aller se préparer dans ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et fit entrer Nikki dans celle-ci. Ma chambre était peinte de noir, rouge et blanc. Des posters de groupes de rock comme Queen, April Wine, Nirvana, The who, The runaways ... trônaient sur les murs. Une bibliothèque remplie de cds et de livres était installée près de la fenêtre. Mon lit double, -pour les visiteurs occasionnels si vous voyez ce que je veux dire- était placé dans un coin de ma chambre. Une guitare sèche était placée dans le fond près de mon bureau où trônait un ordinateur portable personnalisé par des autocollants de groupes -encore- de rock.

-Oh ! Elle est super ta chambre ! s'écria Nikki.

-Ah ouais tu l'aimes ?

-J'aime? J'adore tu veux dire ! Ta chambre te représente tellement, enfin du peu que je connaisse de toi, elle te représente beaucoup.

-Merci. Dis-je en rougissant.

-Il n'y a pas d'quoi.

-Alors tu préfères prendre ta douche la première ou... ?

-Heu... Après toi !

-D'accord, alors j'y vais. T'as qu'à t'installer, fais comme chez toi!

-Ok ! Merci.

Je pris des sous-vêtements et ma robe de chambre, vu que les serviettes étaient dans la salle de bain adjacente à ma chambre. Après avoir pris ma douche, je laissai Nikki y aller. J'étais toujours en robe de chambre. Quand Nikki sortit de la douche, les speakers de mon ordinateur débitaient, Rape me. Apparemment, elle était déjà habillée. Nikki portait une mini-jupe noir, avec un haut à paillètes blanches.

-Wow! Tu es trop canon! M'exclamai-je

-Merci beaucoup ! Dit-elle. Et toi qu'est-ce-que tu vas porter ?

-Hum... un pantalon skinny en cuir, une camisole à dos ouverte grise et évidement des talons haut noir vernis.

-Super ! Tu vas en faire baver plus d'un, dit-elle riche de sous-entendus.  
Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Je baissai le son de mon pc.

-Oui allo ? Répondit-elle. Oh salut Rob! ... super toi ? ... Heu ouais on finit de se préparer, son cousin vient nous chercher et on arrive. (Pourquoi est-ce-que robert voulait savoir ça ?) ... Ok ... Bye à plus tard.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Rob t'a appelé ?

-Oh je l'ai invité lui et Tom à nous rejoindre là-bas ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

-QUOII! M'écriai-je. Tu as invité Sturridge !

J'étais rouge de colère. Ce sale enfoiré allait se pointer là-bas et gâcher ma soirée !

-T'es fâchée? Dit-elle timidement, le téléphone entre les mains.

Je pris de grandes inspirations pour me calmer un peu.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas ta faute !

-Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

-Sturridge est un salaud qui pense qu'avec sa queue! Un connard qui saute toutes les nanas pour ensuite faire comme si il ne les connaissait pas!

-Et...Hum...T'as déjà couché avec lui ?

-NON ! Jamais t'est folle ou quoi ! Dis-je en riant. -Bref ...Ce n'est pas grave...je ferais mieux de me préparer.

-Désolée. Culpabilisa-t-elle

-C'est rien j'te dis ! Lui dis-je en souriant.

Je n'allais tout de même pas gâcher ma soirée à cause de ce mec ! J'allais juste l'ignorer et ne pas lui répondre si l'envie lui prendre de me parler pendant la soirée. Je pris mon linge et allai me changer dans la salle de bain. Une fois changée, je sortis de la pièce. Nikki se maquillait les yeux et elle avait déjà les cheveux secs. Elle leva la tête et me regarda.

-Whoa ! Tu es magnifique. Me complimenta-t-elle

-Merci. Lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue où trônait un bijou.

Je vins m'installer près de Nikki en face du miroir collé à mon mur. Nous continuâmes à nous préparer en silence, avec comme seul bruit, la musique provenant de mon ordinateur. Une fois maquillée et coiffée, nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée pour grignoter un petit quelque chose avant de partir. Hé ouais jamais boire le ventre vide, croyez-moi ce n'est pas très beau a voir si ta pas mangé! Je sortis quelques croustilles, des fruits secs et deux bouteilles d'eau. _« Any way you want and that's the way you need it any way you want it » _Mon cellulaire sonna. Je regardai le nom affiché.

-Salut Alex!

-Salut, ça va ? me demanda-t-il

-Ouais super et toi ?

-Ouep ! -Alors tu arrives quand?

-C'est justement pourquoi je t'appelle. J'arrive dans 5 minutes à peu près. Alors t'as qu'à sortir dehors.

-D'accord, on t'attend, bye.

-À tout de suite.

Je raccrochai le téléphone

-Alex veut qu'on l'attende à l'extérieur

-Ok ! Dit-elle.

Je rangeai la nourriture et mis les bouteilles d'eau dans le frigidaire avec l'aide de Nikki. Après avoir mis nos chaussures et nos manteaux -on était juste en novembre-, je mis mon cellulaire dans ma poche. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer! Nous sortîmes dehors et je fermai la porte derrière moi. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me retourner, que Alex était déjà là.

-C'est lui ? me demanda Nikki

-Ouais, allez suis-moi !

Je lui pris la main. Nous montâmes dans la voiture, moi à l'avant et elle à l'arrière.

-Salut les filles. nous dit Alex

-Salut ! dit-on en cœur.

Je fis la bise à Alex. Il se retourna et serra la main à Nikki.

-Enchanté belle demoiselle, lui dit-il

Je la vis prendre une teinte rouge, malgré l'obscurité.

- Alex, ne commence pas à draguer mon amie !

-Quoi ? C'est tellement rare que tu traines avec une fille j'ai bien le droit d'en profiter ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

-La ferme. Rétorquai-je en riant.

Nous arrivâmes vers 23 heures. C'était une boite située à Barnes, appelée " The End ". C'était plutôt populaire comme endroit, les jeunes londoniens aimaient beaucoup l'ambiance. Surprise, je reconnus même plusieurs élèves de notre lycée, dans la file d'attente. Alex nous entraina directement à la porte. Malgré notre âge, nous entrâmes sans difficultés. Des personnes de la file d'attente déclarèrent leur mécontentement par des insultes à cause de la facilité que nous avions pour entrer. J'imagine qu'ils étaient là depuis longtemps xD ! Une fois à l'intérieur je m'accrochai au bras de Nikki, de peur qu'elle ne se perde dans cet endroit bondé, vu que c'était la première fois qu'elle allait en boite.

Peaches: Boys wanna be her

Nous traversâmes la foule de gens qui dansaient, pour nous installer à une table près de la piste de danse. La musique était forte et ça sentait l'alcool à foison. L'odeur me fit frémir de joie.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez boire les filles ? nous demanda Alex.

-Hum... une bière pour moi et toi Nikki... ?

-La même chose s'il te plait.

-D'accord, je reviens avec ça toute de suite ! dit-il en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

Il partit en direction du bar à travers de la foule.

-Hum... il est trop sexy ton cousin !

-Ouais, si tu le dis, chuchotai-je distraite par autre chose...

J'étais concentrée à chercher Sturridge. N'allez pas croire que j'avais envie de le voir, non loin de là ! Je ne voulais juste pas être surprise par lui d'une quelconque manière, que je sais, serait énervante !

-... et puis ce n'est pas comme si ... Casey ?

-Heu ... Hum ... ouais ? Dis-je en rougissant

-T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

-...Heu...

-Tenez les filles, la tournée est pour moi !dit mon cousin en arrivant avec 2 bières, 3 verres et une bouteille de vodka.

-Merci ! Lui dis-je.

-Merci beaucoup, me suivit Nikki en souriant.

-Ho... mais de rien, belle demoiselle, s'adressa-t-il à Nikki.

-Hey vous deux ! Arrêtez de vous draguer, ou au moins allez ailleurs !

-Rat-bas-joie ! me dit Alex.

Je ris. Mon cellulaire sonna.

-Oui allo? Répondis-je

-Salut Casey, c'est Rob !

D'où il a mon numéro lui ? Je ne me rappelle pas lui avoir donné!

-Hum... tu connais mon numéro ?

-Heuu ouais c'est Nikki, qui me l'a donné, dit-il l'air gêné.

-Ah ok !

-Alors vous êtes où ?

-Hum...On est à une table près de la piste de danse et ... Juste à côté de nous il y a deux personnes qui se pelotent ... Tu ne peux pas les manquer!

Il rit.

-D'accord on arrive !

Ah ouais j'avais presque oublié, Sturridge aussi était là !

- Ok on vous attend !

-Bye.

Je raccrochai le téléphone et me retourna vers Nikki.

-C'était Robert, lui et Sturridge débarquent !

-Sturridge ? demanda Alex. Le mec que tu trouves super sexy, mais que tu détestes, c'est ça ?

-OH MY GOD ! s'écria Nikki choquée.

Super, il fallait que mon cousin soit aussi mon confident! Peut-être que je devrais arrêter de lui parler de ça avant qu'il ne parle vraiment trop.

-Oups! dit Alex en riant.

Sale Traître. Je pris une gorgée de ma bière.

-Salut ma belle !

C'était Tom.

Il était derrière moi. Il avait parlé d'une voix tellement sensuelle que j'en avais des frissons partout, plus spécialement à un endroit de ma personne. « Putain Casey, reprends toi ! » Je pris une grande respiration pour me calmer.

-M'approche pas toi ! Lui dis-je d'un ton ferme.

Sans un mot -ce qui m'étonna-, il vint s'asseoir en face de moi, juste à côté d'Alex. « Ouais ils vont bien s'amuser ces deux-là ! Me dis-je mentalement». Nikki fit les présentations. Rob s'était assis entre moi et Nikki. Tous les deux avaient une bière à la main. Mon regard accrocha à celui de Tom, ses yeux bleus sauvages me fixaient intensément. Ses cheveux bruns foncés étaient ébouriffés -comme à l'habitude- il portait une chemise à carreaux rouge, ouverte en haut, juste assez pour apercevoir son torse velu et assez musclé à mon gout. Il portait aussi un jeans de couleur noir avec une paire de converses. « OH-MY-GOD, il est magnifique ce soir ! » Je détournai rapidement mon regard de lui.

-Qui veut un shoot de vodka ? nous demanda Alex.

-Moi, lui répondis-je

-Ouais moi aussi s'il te plait, dit Nikki.

Alex servit les verres. Je pris le mien et le but cul-sec.

-Un autre s'il te plait ! Je tendis mon verre à Alex.

Il remplit mon verre. Cette fois-ci, je le bus en deux gorgées. Je commençais à ressentir déjà l'effet de l'alcool. Je me sentais bien, pour une fois j'étais bien !

-Alors, qui vient danser ? Demandai-je en me levant joyeuse.

-Moi je veux bien ! s'exclama Tom avec un regard malicieux.

-Heu ...ouais, sauf toi ! J'étais peut-être pompette, mais pas assez pour danser avec cet enfoiré ! Il y a des limites quand même.

-Moi, dit Nikki.

Je lui pris la main et l'entraina sur la piste de danse. Une fois arrivées au milieu de la foule, nous nous mimes à danser et croyez-moi, il y avait rien de très catholique là-dedans. Nikki fut vite rejoint par mon cousin. Ils dansaient enlacer._ J'avoue qu'ils étaient plutôt mignons ensembles._ Je levai le regard, et aperçus Sturridge avec une fille sur les genoux. Ils s'embrassaient. "Encore une fille qu'il allait baiser et ensuite jeter me dis-je !" Quelqu'un m'agrippa les hanches et commença à bouger derrière moi. Je tournai la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était un mec plutôt mignon, il avait les cheveux mi- longs et il portait un chandail noir. Je continuai à danser avec ce bel inconnu pendant environ une demi-heure. Nikki et Alex avaient rejoint Robert, Tom et sa cruche aux faux seins. Je commençai à sentir le désir de mon compagnon de danse, dans le bas de mon dos. Il se pencha vers moi.

-Tu viens dehors avec moi ? Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me retournai, pour lui faire face, et lui fit un signe positif de la tête. Il me prit la main et m'entraina vers la sortie. Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi je sortais dehors avec ce type, ce n'était pas vraiment mon genre, je crois bien que je devais blâmer mes 2 bières et mes shooters de vodka. Une fois à l'extérieur, la froideur du mois de novembre me glaça comme une gifle en plein visage. Je frottai mes bras avec mes mains pour essayer de me réchauffer. "L'inconnu" m'agrippa le bras et m'entraina dans une rue à deux pas de club. La rue était sombre, et aucune lumière n'éclairait la ruelle. Je commençai à avoir un peu peur, et putain ce qu'il faisait froid ! Il me poussa un peu sèchement sur la façade d'un immeuble.

-Aie, gémis-je.

Il m'embrassa le cou. Je ne ressentis en aucun cas du désir pour cet inconnu, j'étais même effrayée par la tournure des événements. On était dans une rue déserte, il faisait noir et j'avais froid !

-Hey...«Merde c'est quoi son mon ? » ..Toi... Je crois que je vais retourner au club, alors tu veux bien arrêter de me baver dans le cou !

-Oh non, moi je crois que tu vas rester ici ma belle !

-Quoi ! Non, lâche-moi, je dois partir !

Il prit mes poignets et les tint fermement des deux côtés de ma tête. Il écrasa ses lèvres férocement sur les miennes. Je sentis du sang sur ma langue, il avait dû me mordre, vue la férocité de son baiser, enfin, j'aurai plutôt dit de la rage. Quand il laissa mes lèvres pour mon cou, j'en profitai pour crier. Peut-être que quelqu'un allait m'entendre.

-Lâche-moi, sale connard !

Ensuite tout se passa très rapidement, Tom arriva, cigarette au bec, tira le mec vers l'arrière et lui mis son point dans la figure de "l'inconnu" tomba à terre. Vu les grimaces qu'il faisait, Tom l'avait bien sonné.

-C'est quoi ton problème Tom ! M'écriai-je malgré son acte de superman.

-Je...Hein ! Quoi je t'ai entendu crier...alors je suis venu, bafouilla-t-il.

-Ouais, hé ben je n'avais pas besoin de toi ! Dis-je furieuse.

J'aurais préféré me faire agresser par ce looser que me faire sauver par Tom. *MENTEUSE ^^ *

-Tu pourrais être reconnaissante, je t'ai quand même sauvé !

-...

En fait je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire.  
C'est à ce moment-là que choisissent Nikki, Rob et Alex pour arriver.

-Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? me demanda Nikki.

-Rien, venez ont, s'en va, répondis-je en faisant signe à Alex.

L'inconnu était toujours à terre à agoniser, il avait le nez en sang.

-C'est qui lui ? demanda Robert à Tom.

-C'est... Personne, le coupai-je, c'est personne !

Nikki, Alex et moi commençâmes à marcher vers la voiture d'Alex quand Tom m'interpella.  
Je me retournai.

-Hey ma belle, j'attends toujours mon merci !

-La ferme Sturridge.

Il rit.

-De rien ça me fait plaisir.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et mon cœur réagit bêtement…

_Nous espérons que vous avez aimé ce chapitre^^_

_Si vous avez des questions ne vous gênez pas, nous sommes prêtes à y répondre._

_Et bien sûr les reviews sont accepté :P_

_Bisous ! Émilie et Ma'_


	5. That is her style of beauty

_**Bonne Lecture ) **_

_C'est moi qui avais conduit pour le chemin du retour vu qu'Alex était trop bourré et Nikki ne savait pas conduire. J'étais allée porter mon cousin chez lui, je l'avais aidé à monter les escaliers et laissa son colocataire, Dave, s'occuper de lui. Bien-sûr j'avais averti Dave qu'Alex allait devoir venir chercher sa voiture chez moi demain. _

_Dave était un grand aux cheveux brun. On se connaissait depuis environ 2 ans. Nous étions rencontrés à une des fêtes que mon cousin avait organisées. C'est avec lui que je m'étais soûlée pour la première fois et c'est aussi avec lui que j'avais perdu ma virginité. Rien de vraiment romantique, on était sur un petit lit d'une place et juste de l'autre côté du mur, il y avait une foule de gens qui riait, dansait et buvait !_

_ Après avoir été porté mon cousin chez lui j'étais retournée dans la voiture où Nikki m'attendait. Nous étions rentrées chez moi en silence. Une fois arrivées chez moi, nous entrâmes sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ma famille. _

_Après avoir montées les escaliers, nous pénétrâmes dans ma chambre. Les chiffres rouges de mon cadran illuminaient un peu la pièce, ce qui me permit de voir où je marchais. Je fis signe à Nikki, qui était derrière moi, de fermer la porte; ce qu'elle fit. Elle ouvrit aussi la lumière. Je clignai des yeux pour m'habituer à la soudaine luminosité.___

_- T'as qu'à t'installer, je vais me changer dans la salle de bain, chuchotai-je à Nikki. ___

_Je ne voulais pas réveiller ma petite sœur puisque sa chambre était adjacente à la mienne.___

_- Ok.___

_Je refermai la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi. Je me brossai les dents et mis un short et un t-shirt en guise de pyjama. Je me lavai aussi la figure pour enlever tout ce maquillage. Après avoir fini ma toilette, je laissai la place à Nikki. Je fermai les lumières et m'installai confortablement dans mon lit.___

_- Hum... ne pus-je m'empêcher de gémir, tellement j'étais bien sous les couvertes chaudes et moelleuses.___

_Quelques minutes plus tard je sentis le matelas s'affaisser sous moi, J'en conclus que Nikki était sortie de la salle de bain. __« Whoua, super perspicacité Casey ! » __Elle s'installa sous les couvertures. Je marmonnai un 'bonne nuit' lâche à Nikki et elle fit de même. Faut croire que je n'étais pas la seule à être fatiguée. ___

_... ___

_Je me réveillai en sursaut, après avoir entendu Jade crier dans le couloir, suivi de près par ma mère lui demandant de la fermer, - bien-sûr elle n'a pas utilisé ce terme -. Je me tournai vers Nikki pour voir si ma sœur l'avait aussi réveillé. Apparemment oui ! ___

_- Désolée pour Jade, lui dis-je d'une voix endormie.__  
__- Y'a pas de problème, répondit-elle sur le même ton endormi.___

_Je regardai l'heure, il n'était que 8h30. Arww, elle était chiante ma sœur quand elle s'y mettait ! ___

_- Si tu veux tu peux te rendormir, il n'est que 8h30, avertis-je Nikki.__  
__- Non ça va de toute façon je ne pourrais pas me rendormir. __  
__- Ok.___

_Je m'assis sur le lit et m'étirai. Un bâillement m'échappa. Nikki s'était assise en tailleur sur mon lit. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille et des cernes sous les yeux.___

_- Dure nuit ? Lui demandai-je moqueuse.___

_Elle sourit, en se passant la main dans les cheveux. ___

_- Ouais, toi aussi apparemment ! ___

_Je me levai et m'installai en face de mon gros miroir. Elle avait raison, la queue de cheval que je m'étais faite la veille était toute ébouriffée et l'élastique était presque tombé. A cause de la fatigue d'hier soir j'avais même mis mon short à l'envers.___

_-Hum... dis-je simplement.___

_J'enlevai mon short, j'étais en culotte en dessous et le remis du bon côté.___

_- On va déjeuner ? Lui demandai-je toujours un peu endormie. __  
_

_- Ok ! ___

_Elle se leva du lit et me suivit jusqu'en bas. Nous entrâmes dans la cuisine. Ma mère, Jade et Derek (le copain de ma mère) étaient tous attablés et prenaient leur petit déjeuner. ___

_- Bon matin, nous salua ma mère. __  
_

_- Salut, lui dis-je après lui avoir posé un baiser sur la joue. __  
_

_- Bonjour, la salua Nikki. __  
_

_- Tu nous présente ton amie Casey ? me demanda Derek toujours aussi arrogant ! __  
_

_- Tu ne veux pas nous laisser le temps de nous réveiller ? Dis-je sèchement __  
_

_- Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton jeune fille ! dit-il furieux. __  
_

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? __  
_

_- CASEY ! Excuses toi, dit ma mère désormais furieuse elle aussi. __  
_

_- Ok, ok ! Pardon beau-papa ! ___

_J'insistai bien sur le mot ''beau-papa'' pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas mon père et qu'il n'avait aucune autorité sur moi. ___

_- Humm... marmonna-t-il simplement. __  
_

_- Nikki voici ma mère, Ellen, son copain Derek et ma petite sœur Jade, tout le monde voici Nikki. ___

_Durant mon petit speech Nikki avait serré la main de tout le monde même ma petite sœur. ___

_- Tu es jolie Nikki ! La complimenta Jade. ___

_Elle rougit. Moi et ma mère éclatâmes de rire devant la subtilité de ma sœur. Apparemment Derek était toujours fâché, il buvait son café en lisant son journal. ___

_- Merci beaucoup, lui dit-elle, toi aussi tu es très très mignonne ! __  
_

_- Merci, dit-elle tout sourire dans lequel il manquait quelques dents. __  
_

_- Tu veux un café ? Demandai-je distraitement à Nikki tout en m'en préparant un. __  
_

_- Non merci, je n'aime pas le café ! Mais si tu as du jus d'oranges, j'en prendrais bien un verre. ___

_Je lui servis un verre de jus d'orange pendant que ma mère nous prépara le petit déjeuner. Nous mangeâmes tout en parlant de la soirée d'hier à ma mère, bien-sûr nous ne mentionnâmes pas ma petite mésaventure avec mister no Name. _

_Derek était parti travailler, habituellement il ne travaillait pas les samedis, mais il avait un client très important -d'après ma mère- à rencontrer. Alors en tant qu'avocat réputé, il devait maintenir sa réputation de workolic. Jade était partie jouer dans sa chambre après avoir fini son déjeuner. Après avoir déjeuné et nettoyé la cuisine nous montâmes dans ma chambre pour prendre notre douche et relaxer un peu._

_ [...]___

_Une fois nos douches prise, nous nous assîmes en tailleur sur mon lit pour discuter. Robert Francis chantait keep on running. Nous avions troqué nos pyjamas pour des jeans et des t-shirts.___

_- Alors, toi et mon cousin vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, dis-je malicieusement.__  
_

_- Ouais, il est vraiment sympa. __  
_

_- C'est sûr il retient de moi ! ___

_Elle rit.___

_- Toi alors, la modestie tu, ne connais pas ! ___

_Je lui fis un sourire: __  
_

_- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Tom? dit-elle tout à coup plus sérieuse.__  
__  
__Arww elle a de ces questions elle ! Je joue la fille innocente ou je lui réponds franchement ? Humm... La fille innocente ! ___

_- Tom ? Quel Tom ? Dis-je toute innocente. __  
_

_- Tu sais très bien de quel Tom je parle Miss McPherson ! __  
_

_- Écoute, il ne s'est rien passé, et je vais très bien ! Lui répondis-je durement. __  
_

_- D'accord, d'accord, je n'en reparlerais plus ! __  
_

_- Ok, merci. ___

_Nous continuâmes à papoter de tout et de rien durant environ 20 minutes jusqu'à être dérangée par ma mère nous avertissant qu'Alex était là pour récupérer sa voiture. Nous descendîmes les escaliers pour le rejoindre dans le hall d'entrée. Il avait les cheveux en bataille -lui d'habitude si bien coiffé- et de grosses cernes sous les yeux.___

_- Hou ! Bien dormi Alex ? Lui demandai-je gentiment. __  
_

_- Ne parle pas si fort, je t'en prie ! marmonna-t-il en se massant les tempes.___

_Moi et Nikki nous lançâmes un regard en riant. ___

_- Bon tu me donnes les clés ? __  
_

_- Ouais attends, je vais aller les chercher. ___

_Je laissai Nikki et Alex discuter, pendant que j'allai chercher les clés d'Alex dans ma chambre. Hier au soir, je les avais balancé sur mon meuble d'ordinateur, alors je les prie et sortit de ma chambre. Je descendis les escaliers doucement, sans me presser. Histoire de laisser Alex et Nikki discuter__. Une fois rendue en bas, je remis les clés à mon cousin.___

_- Ho ! En passant, merci pour la soirée d'hier, lui dis-je. __  
_

_- Ça fait plaisir mes belles ! Bon maintenant je m'en vais, si je reste ici avec Jade qui court partout, ma tête va exploser ! ___

_Nous regardâmes tous ma petite sœur faire son intéressante en dansant comme Britney Spears dans le salon.__  
__  
__-Ouais, bonne idée, dis-je après avoir détourné mon regard de Jade. ___

_Il nous fit la bise et salua ma mère. ___

_- Bye Alex, fais attention à toi ! cria cette dernière de la cuisine.___

_Ma mère avait toujours adoré Alex, elle le considérait comme son propre fils, bien qu'il ait déjà une mère, sa sœur en l'occurrence ! Je fermai la porte derrière lui. Nikki et moi montâmes à l'étage. Nous continuâmes notre conversation où nous l'avons laissé. Trois petits coups discrets à la porte nous fit tourner la tête.___

_- Entre, dis-je.___

_La porte s'ouvrit et une tête passa dans l'ouverture.___

_- Zach, criai-je tout sourire.___

_Je lui sautai dans les bras. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis environ 1 mois. Il était trop occupé avec les cours et tout ça, moi personnellement je ne le croyais pas, il était sûrement trop occupé avec les filles et les partys. Il me serra dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur mon front. Zach avait toujours été un grand-frère protecteur, il me défendait toujours peu importe dans quels situations je me mettais.___

_- Alors commet ça va petite racaille ? __  
_

_- Super, et toi quoi de neuf face de rat ? __  
_

_- Pas grand-chose, l'école, les amis...etc. ! __  
_

_- Les filles, marmonnai-je. __  
_

_- De quoi tu parles ? dit-il tout innocent.__  
_

_- Bref, Zach je te présente Nikki, mon amie. __  
_

_- Casey traine avec des filles c'est nouveau ça ? __  
_

_- La ferme, lui dis-je en lui donnant un léger coup de poing sur le bras. Nikki se leva et lui fit la bise. ___

_Elle dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds car Zach faisait au moins une tête et demie de plus qu'elle.___

_- Enchantée, lui dit-elle. __  
_

_- Oui moi aussi, dit-il en retour. __  
_

_- Bon je vais aller voir Jade, avant d'aller rejoindre Jeff au restaurant. __  
_

_- Maman sait que tu ne seras pas là pour souper ? Dis-je __  
_

_- Euh non, mais elle va vite l'apprendre ! __  
_

_- Bonne chance pour rester en vie, lui-souhaitai-je __  
_

_- T'inquiètes, je lui ferais ma tête de petit fils à maman avec un joli discours, elle va s'en remettre ! __  
_

_- Ouais c'est ça !___

_Il sortit en fermant la porte, et c'est là que le téléphone de Nikki sonna. ___

_- Oui maman ? répondit-elle... Oui bientôt... Je sais... Ok à plus tard ! Oui bye._

_-Tu dois rentrer ? Lui demandai-je_

_-Ouais, j'avais promis à ma mère de l'aider à peinturer sa chambre._

_-D'accord, prend tes choses et je vais te porter._

_-Ok, merci ! _

_….._

_Une fois dans la voiture je mis un poste de radio qui diffusait de vieux hits des années 60-70. Je fumais une clope tout en faisant la conversation à Nikki. Elle me parlait de son pays d'origines- les Etats-Unis- elle, ces parents et son petit frère de 1 ans étaient venus s'installer en Angleterre puisque c'était le pays d'origine de son père. Elle n'avait pas d'accent british ce qui m'avait étonné au début et ce n'était qu'après que quelques semaines que je lui avait demandé d'où elle venait. Je la trouvais de plus ne plus sympa, nous avion une façon très différente de penser mais sa avait l'air de fonctionner. Arrivé chez elle, elle sortit de la voiture, me remercia et ferma la porte._

Ça fait longtemps henn ! Sorry ont était vraiment occuper et Ma' n'avais plus d'ordinateur ! But she's back YEAHH ! J'espere que vous avez aimé ce chapitre en espérant que le prochain arrive vite !

Bisous. Émilie & Ma'


End file.
